


The Right Connection

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual situations/comments, Swearing, an ass is grabbed, please note: Mild spoilers for Season 2 Episode 4, teasing between a loving couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: When some wiring on the Crest needs some work, you of course help your riduur out. You just can't pass up the opportunity for a little joke at his expense.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Mando has my heart





	The Right Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from whataenginerd on tumblr:
> 
> I’d love to see what you do with #15. “Don’t fucking drop me.” - “That doesn’t mean grabbing my ass!” with Din 😆

The Razor Crest was about as reliable of a ship as could be for a pre-empire converted gunship that it’s owner often ran into the ground and then some before he took her in to get fixed up. Well, that wasn’t quite fair, the old lady was actually very reliable she just was often knocked around and being put through the wringer. Most modern ships would struggle to handle what this old girl did. She had protected and transported and also become a kind of little home for your family — your aliit as Din would say.

When the last jump had ended with a sensor going off, you were not extremely surprised that something was needing a little tender loving care.

Din had checked the systems and was rather sure it was just a dislodged set of cables. Cables that just so happened to be behind a panel that was a little hard to get to.

So this is how you ended up being held up by Din, as you unscrewed the panel cover so you could actually get in and deal with the issue. Your riduur held you up, one arm locked around the backs of your knees while the other hand pressed into your back which meant the side of his face was pressed up firmly against your stomach.

Finishing with the sonic-ratchet, you pocketed the hardware so you didn’t lose any small pieces before setting the panel on a nearby ledge.

As you moved the balance you and Din had shifted until you felt like you were going to slip and fall.

“Don’t fucking drop me!” You shrieked, your hands flying to rest on Din’s broad shoulders were you both wobbled.

Din grunted, his grip shifted so that you were more stable. It just also meant he now had a hand firmly gripping onto your one butt cheek.

“That doesn’t mean grabbing my ass!” you sputter, face heating even as you felt Din give you a firm squeeze that made you squeal at the indignity.

“That isn’t what you said last night, cyare.”

You looked down to see your riduur’s eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

You rolled your eyes, using your free hand to ruffle Din’s wavy hair even as you grinned back at him, “No, I guess not. But stop distracting me if you want me to finish this you incorrigible man.”

Getting back to work you moved so you could get to the problem wires, meaning you had to bend and partly wedge yourself into the panel opening.

“Soooo, it looks like both the connections came loose. Which one goes where? There is…” you had to pause and not laugh as an old memory came to you, “There’s a blue wire and a red wire. Should I connect them together?” You asked puckishly. Your voice echoing with a metallic ring that was almost like your Mando’s vocal modulator.

“No! Don’t let them touch, they have reverse charges!” your riduur said, panicked but unable to get you down seeing as you were half shoved in the vent.

“Just joking! I promise!” You reassure as you plug the wires back into their proper places, noting that they were indeed rather loose and probably needed to be replaced just from how old they were getting. Your fingers getting grimy from whatever dirt had collected, and you heard the little alarm beep happily once to confirm the issue had been taken care of.

“Got it,” you sang as you twisted and got out of the access area to see your riduur scowling up at you. The furrow between his brows and the lines on his forehead deepening.

“That wasn’t funny, ner mir’sheb’ika,” Din groused as you booped the tip of his bold nose. Your grimy finger leaving a smudge of dirt on his warm, golden-tan skin.

“I don’t know, I feel it was pretty funny seeing as you did expect our kid to do this kind of work.”

“Yeah?” Din asked, even as he let his grip slip so that your body quickly slid down his solid chest until you were both face to face again, his arms still around you so you couldn’t even think of escaping.

Laughing, you leaned heavily into his warm, solid form. Your arms coming around his neck, keeping him close.

“Oh, yeah,” you murmur as the mood shifts, the air feeling filled with warm honey rather than stale recycled air. “Very, very… funny.”

With that, you leaned in to slowly, softly kiss those perfect lips that were already twitching with a smile despite Din’s best efforts.

You could get the panel back up later, right now you were much more interested in the taste of your riduur’s mouth and the way he groaned into you when you gave his curls a loving tug.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Aliit - family/clan  
> Cyare - beloved/sweetheart  
> Riduur - spouse  
> ner mir’sheb’ika - my little smartass


End file.
